


North

by ryfkah



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appa knows where he would go, if he got to choose the destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North

His friends have places they need to go, which is all right. Appa doesn’t complain, but he knows where he would go if he got to pick the destination.

Appa doesn’t much like the heat. (If your coat was as shaggy as Appa’s, you wouldn’t like the heat either.) Flying in the cold can wear you out, but that’s okay; if it was Appa’s chance to pick the destination, they wouldn’t be in any kind of hurry. That’s where he’d take them, if they let him decide. There’s places around the North Pole without too many people, and that’s where he’d go; not that he doesn’t like people, but last time they went to that place in the north that was filled with people, and it had not worked out well. Sokka, especially, was sad for a while after. Appa tries, but he doesn’t really know how to fix people when they’re sad. He does okay with Momo, but then, Momo’s usually sad about things like “I am out of nuts,” which is easier to comprehend. People are complicated. And when they get sad, sometimes they do inexplicable things like dive you deep under the ice and keep you there for a hundred years (which, for the record, is why Appa does not like the South Pole best.)

If Appa got to pick – and his friends were with him, because otherwise he would go wherever his friends were, of course – he’d go somewhere he could stretch out when he slept, and where all his friends would burrow around him for warmth, like littermates. Very small littermates. They wouldn’t be very useful at conserving Appa’s warmth, but that’s what Appa has the fur coat for. It’s the principle of the thing, anyway.

The North, near the Pole. For Appa’s purposes, it’s just about perfect. Appa swishes his tail idly from side to side as they fly along, the sun’s heat beating down through the leather of the saddle, and dreams of snow.


End file.
